Donnie's New Weapon
by Blue Seidr
Summary: Drabble. Donnie gets inspired by Teen Titans, and solves his staff problem.


**Merry Christmas! Here's your gift, my faithful readers! never before seen DRABBLE! **

"Argh!" Donnie cried in frustration as he tossed the two halves of his most recent bo staff into his open lab door, not bothering to see where they landed. It was the fifth staff this month! And it was only the 15th.

He was sick of his staff breaking. He would upgrade it, but he remembered vividly how it went the last time he tried that. And the time before that. And the time before _that. _It never went well.

"Dude, Donnie, chill." Mikey commented as he flopped into the closest beanbag to the TV. "It's just another bo staff."

"Another _broken _bo staff." Donnie grumbled.

"That's what you get for choosing such a lame weapon." Raph teased as he walked past the younger brothers on his way to the punching dummy.

"I'll tell Sensei to start making a new one for you, Don." Leo said as he shot a glare at Raph, crossing the room to the dojo.

"Thanks Leo." Donnie sighed, slumping where he stood.

"Aw, cheer up bro. Splinter will make you a new bo staff in no time." Mikey assured.

"And in no time, Donnie will need a new one." Raph smirked as he began pummeling the dummy that looked suspiciously like Shredder.

"Ignore Raphie, D. He's just grumpy." Raph snarled at his little brother, but Mikey just grinned at him. Raph huffed, and abandoned the dummy in favor of his room.

"Whatever." Donnie mumbled, starting to trudge to his lab.

"Why don't you stay out here, bro? We can watch some TV." Mikey tempted.

"Ah, Mikey, I really need to work on - " Donnie made the mistake of turning around. In a split second, Mikey's grin had turned into the largest, most pathetic puppy eyes Donnie had ever seen.

"Aw, Mikey, aw . . . " Mikey cranked it up a notch, clutching his hands together and letting small whimpers slip out of his mouth.

Donnie didn't stand a chance.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll watch TV with you."

"Wahoo!" Mikey leaped up from his spot and ran to his brother, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the pit. "Tank you, Donnie. No one ever watches _Teen Titans _with me."

"You're welcome, Mikey." Donnie chose a beanbag and sat down.

Mikey grinned, and flicked the TV on. Instantly, five costumed teenagers filled the screen as they began to battle a gigantic brick monster.

All was quiet but the sound of the characters voices and background music, until -

"Wait! What is that guy - Robin - using?" Donnie squinted his eyes, pointing at the screen. That thing in Robin's hand. It almost looked like . . .

"Oh, a bo staff." Mikey commented with a wave of his hand.

"But - but it's metal."

"Yeah. So?"

If Donnie was a cartoon character, a lightbulb would have popped on over his head.

"Mikey! That's it! Thank you thank you thank you! I - I've got to get to work!" Donnie leaped up and ran to his lab, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mikey gazed at the closed door with a bewildered expression. "You're welcome." He called.

* * *

Three days later, Donnie called a meeting in the pit.

"I suppose you've all been wondering what I've been working on the past few days." Donnie began with a rather pompous grin.

"Not really." Raph said bluntly.

Donnie's grin faded in a snap. "Behold!" He pulled a cylinder out from his staff holster. With the push of a button, two poles grew out of the cylinder, making a 6 foot long bo staff.

"My new weapon!" He twirled the staff in demonstration. "It's perfectly balanced, made out of the lightest, most durable steel I could find, and fits in my holster both compressed and at full length."

"Nice, Donnie." Leo nodded in appreciation. "No more replacement bo staffs every three weeks?"

"Nope." Donnie said with a satisfied grin. "Just this one."

"I gave him the idea!" Mikey bragged, finally understanding why Donnie had bolted on him in such a weird fashion earlier in the week.

"You? Having a good idea?" Raph scoffed. "Yeah right."

"He forced me to watch TV, where I got the idea." Donnie explained.

"See? That doesn't count."

"Does so! If I hadn't, then he would have never gotten the idea." Mikey said firmly.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Donnie just tuned them out. It didn't matter where he got the ide, just that he had built his new weapon.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Leo smiling up on him. "Congrats, Donnie."

Donnie smiled back. "Thanks Leo."

He finally had a weapon he could truly call his own, one that he could get attached to and truly learn to master. A ninja's weapon was a part of him, as much so as an arm, a leg, or an eye. His brothers had reached that point with their weapons. Leo, Mikey, and Raph's weapons had very rarely broken, giving them lots of time to connect with them. Donnie had never gotten to that level with any of his staffs. None of them had lasted long enough to. But now, he had a staff he intended to keep forever. One that wouldn't break, and wouldn't get lost (thanks to a trusty GPS chip).

He finally had his weapon.

**Review? Anyone?**

**-Blue**


End file.
